New Endings
by Catwithoutamap
Summary: A few friends turned enemies see eachother twenty years later. [added second chapter, Reflections at the cliffs edge]
1. Closure

Jacob Black was nervous to say the least. But then again it isn't every day that your wife goes into labor. He glanced sideways at Leah who was currently in the throes of a particularly hard contraction and was gripping his hand with all her strength, which was quite a lot considering. He glanced at the male nurse who was fiddling with the wires that attached her to the various monitors the beeped and showed readouts.

At that moment another nurse walked in. She was pushing an ultrasound cart.

"The doctor just wants to check and make sure that nothing has changed. Especially since you said that they were active last night." Leah smiled weakly as the woman began to set up the machine. The male nurse continued to fiddle with the wires. It was about five minutes later when the second nurse suddenly went still.

The gentle babble of voices outside the door broke the suddenly tense silence inside the room and the female nurse was at the door in a flash.

"Dr. Hale!" she shouted calling out to whomever was in the hall. Moments later a woman appeared in the doorway. She was medium height and dark hair partially obscured her face. The two talked in hushed voices for a few moments and then she sighed and turned to the three people who were following her.

"Nathanial, go reserve an OR, Lilly get Dr. Cooper and tell her that one of her patients needs an emergency C-section. Ryan you're with me." And she stepped into the room. The scent hit Jake like a ton of bricks, it was sweet and somehow foreign and familiar at the same time. He glanced at Leah and saw that she also had the same confused expression her face. The Doctor made her way carefully around and surveyed the readouts briefly then turned to face them.

"I can say that your prospects look good," she said her voice soft and melodic, and familiar. Jake sighed where was all this familiarity coming from. He glanced back at Leah who had suddenly been hit by another contraction. The doctor glanced up as one of the three interns returned to tell her that the OR had been reserved, she nodded and was about to turn back to them when the door opened and Leah's normal doctor stepped inside.

"Thank you so much," she said to the dark haired Dr. Hale. "I really appreciate this I know you were going to take off early today." She was busily taking in everything before turning back to the second doctor for a moment. "Say hello to Edward for me, the intern's still won't shut up about the last time he brought you lunch." Dr. Hale laughed and shook her head; the hair that was partially obscuring her face shifted and Jake was confronted with the all too familiar features of Isabella Cullen nee Swan. She smiled at Dr. Cooper and murmured.

"I'll be sure to tell him that everyone still call's him Mcdreamy." She turned and hurried from the room.

"Are you all right Jake? You look like you just saw a ghost." Leah squeezed his hand tighter causing him to wince. He glanced back with a reassuring smile then murmured an excuse and hurried out of the room. In the hall he bent forward at the waist and stuck his head between his knees feeling like he was going to throw up. Despite the fact that almost twenty years had past since the last time he'd seen her she hadn't changed. No, he thought with a grim smile she'd changed so much that he hadn't recognized her at first. And yet…

"Excuse me sir, are you all right?" That voice he would recognize anywhere. He raised his eyes to meet the all too familiar golden irises of Edward Cullen. They both stood and stared at each other for a few moments before a woman's voice broke the silence.

"Edward! There you are, I thought some desperate intern or nurse had kidnapped you," Edward chuckled as he turned toward the sound of her voice. She was hurrying towards them, no longer wearing her plane blue scrubs. Her hair was pulled out of her face and her eyes were glowing and golden. He closed his eyes against the vision that was Bella. She moved with more confidence and yet still managed to stumble on the level ground of the corridor and into Edwards's arms. Even that looked graceful. He snapped his eyes shut and turned away. Moments later he heard the sound of anxious orders and opened his eyes to see Leah being wheeled to surgery.It was about three hours later when he stood in the corridor staring at the two small bundles in the cradles marked Black. It was scary to think of himself as a father and yet that was what he was doing in an attempt to keep his mind from wandering back to the events of that afternoon.

"Hey." He blinked and turned toward the voice. Bella was approaching, still in her street clothes. Her hair was once again loose and the gazes of a couple of the nurses followed her as she approached him. He swallowed but said nothing. She was as far as he was concerned the enemy.

"Their beautiful," she said quietly stopping in front of the glass window that separated them from the babies.

"What do you want," he snapped and turned to face her. He refrained from growling for old time's sake. She gazed at him and her eyes were sad. She shook her head and the scent wafted toward him again. He felt odd light headed. Had she always smelt this good? He shook his head as well in an attempt to clear it; she was a vampire for God's sake! That and he was married. She was watching him, her eyes still sad and then she turned as if to leave. "Wait!" the word slipped through his lips without permission, and he flushed as she turned back. She chuckled.

"I sometimes wish I could still do that," she said her voice barely more that a whisper. She glanced toward the babies behind the glass again. And inexplicably he felt his heart go out to her. He didn't know why he felt sorry for her, she'd chosen this 'life' and yet she'd done it not because she wanted to live forever but because she wanted to be with someone forever. He felt as if he understood where she was coming from now. He was no longer a werewolf, true, but he still had his memories and he still hated the Cullens, but there was still that part of him that loved Bella.

She watched him think. "Yes?" her voice was truly curious. He closed his eyes and said his voice a whisper, yet she heard every word.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding." He felt her smile on the air and glanced up.

"I'm sorry too," she said, her smile was as sad as her eyes. She reached out slowly and gripped his shoulder; her hand was like icy rock, strong and unchanging. And yet some how this felt oddly comforting. Then turned and walked up the hallway, toward the figure shrouded in the bright florescent light of the overhead lighting that waited for her at the end.

_Ok a couple of notes on this story. It takes place roughly twenty years after the events that we hope will follow Eclipse. Bella is, as you may have guessed, a vampire. One of the interesting things about her transformation was the fact that her dislike of blood carried across it. It helped her to gain control of her powers very quickly and helps to keep her thirst in check. She got the idea to go into medicine from Carlisle and Rose. She works with babies and very young children hence her helping out in the Maternity ward. The Cullen's left Forks almost immediately after the wedding. _

_Jake and Leah were surprised to find that when they actually looked at each other that they had imprinted, that took awhile but they did eventually marry. They had about ten years before the werewolf factor went away. So though they are technically in their thirties they are biologically in their mid twenties when this story takes place. The twins just incase your wondering are both girls, one is a named Bella. _

_Disclaimer, Stephanie Meyer owns the world. I own any idea's that you don't recognize._


	2. Fitting Tribute

Bella stood utterly still. Her breath stopped refusing to let the scents enter her nose. She stood gazing down over the edge of the cliff the sunlight breaking through the clouds turning her eyelashes into rainbows and leaving a distinct sparkle on the skin of her exposed face and hands. She couldn't feel the cold but she knew it was. She could see the flecks of rain that were falling in a mist around her burning the air with more faceted light. She could see the memories flashing before her eyes, the dim recollections of the past. A past that she'd left behind so long ago that it felt like another world.

She could still see it though sometimes, when she forced her mind to think back that far. She could hear the faint strains of a familiar song on the piano coming from the house and wondered how long she'd been ignoring them. She glanced down at the sodden paper that she was holding in her hand, its words blurred beyond recognition, even for a vampires eyes. And yet she knew every word that was printed on it like the scars that traced the side of her neck and the inside of her wrist.

'The death of a beloved community member,' 'shocking tragedy,' 'leaving behind many grandchildren and children who will all miss him.' She closed her eyes even though she knew no tears would fall it still helped somehow to preserve the little habits that came with being human. The small things that were so instinctual until you no longer had a need of them. Blocking out the rainbows and the cheerless sunlight she forced herself to not think. To fall into a black hole to leave the world for a few moments and to let the sensations roll away like rain.

Then slowly she opened her eyes. The feeling of arms circling her waist from behind drew her from her reverie and she leaned back. The strength that matched her own supporting her and letting her transfer her worries for just a moment.

"Do you regret this?" his voice was soft, such a contrast with the way that he felt. She smiled but it was the sad smile that seemed to have found so much use in the last few years especially. She shook her head, not wanting the evidence that she'd been forever changed. No, she did not regret her choice. But that did not mean that she couldn't feel its repercussions, nor did it mean that she would ever forget what it had taken to make her choice.

She shifted and turned to face him, both their clothes were soaked, and his eyes were a dark shade of burnt amber. She sighed. He drew her against his body and held her, as familiar as the back of an unchanging hand.

Later as she sat watching his hands coax the melody out of the black and white keys she smiled. A fitting tribute, she thought as she let her eyes droop closed; her fingers curling around the well fingered and smoothed charm, that the smile wasn't sad.

_Ok yes, I know anyone who like Jake will now have a very good reason to kill me. At this point I don't care. The song that I picture in the background of this one mainly because I'm listening to it as I write this is the piano version of leave out all the rest by Linkinpark. Hope you enjoyed and know that if this doesn't make any sense I'm truly sorry. By the way, this takes place about 80 years post Eclipse._


End file.
